The Angel and The X Wing Piolet
by dragoneyes171986
Summary: No longer 1shot why you should hang around the rebellion supply shelves!READ & REVIEW!The Wes Jansen in this story is much younger and looks different than the wes jansen in the movies
1. When The Gods Drop an Angel On You

When The Gods Drop an Angel on You

* * *

"Hey, Jansen! Gimme' that plasma cutter would you." Han yelled from under the Millennium Falcon.

"I think Luke's got it I'll go ask." Wes said.

Just another ordinary day. Wes thought as he went looking for Luke Skywalker, Commander of Rouge Squadron. 5' 11" green eyes and golden brown hair, 20 year old Wes Jansen, X Wing piolet for the rebellion had it all.

Wes was passing by a supply shelf when a shriek caught his attention, before he could even look up he was on the ground with someone on top of him.

"What the- where'd you come from?" Wes groaned easing the person off him.

"I- I'm really sorry, I was trying to get something, slipped, I'm sorry." A voice mumbled dizzily.

"It's ok, are you alright?" Wes asked helping the girl up.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" she mumbled fainting.

"Whoa!" Wes said catching her, he noticed a trickle of blood run down the side of her face. "Let's get you to the med unit."

"What happened?" A medic asked.

"She fell from somewhere up on the supply shelves." Wes replied, laying the girl down on a cot.

"Not again!" Another medic sighed coming up to the cot. "Third time in four months. I swear this kid should be restricted to the ground floor level. Anything higher than that should be off limits to her. Just minor cut, nothing a little bacta and a strip of synth-flesh can't fix. My name is Marik Bailden, I've been treating Eleanore's cuts and concussions since she was old enough to walk. Thank you for bringing her in."

"Tell her to feel better soon, and to be careful." Wes said leaving.

"Will do." Dr. Bailden said.

* * *

"There you are Jansen! I thought you were looking for that plasma cutter!" Han growled, then noticing blood on the shoulder of his shirt. "What happened, your bleeding?"

"I don't know for sure but I think an angel fell on me." Wes said with a dazed and somewhat dreamy look on his face.

* * *

Hey whatcha think! Review! 


	2. Lunch Dates and Narrow Escapes

Lunch Dates and Narrow Escapes

* * *

DEDICATED TO MY FIRST REVIEWER: Your Local Dealer!

THANKS!

* * *

"Excuse me but I don't know if you remember but I'm the girl that fell on you the other day, and I just want to know if you were alright, I'm really sorry if I hurt you."

"No, you didn't hurt me, my names Wes, Wes Jansen." Wes said blushing slightly.

"I'm Eleanor, but everyone calls me Nell. It's nice to meet you. Anyways, I wanted to say thank you for helping me." Nell said.

"You're welcome Nell, hey, would you like to maybe have lunch with me some time?" Wes asked shyly.

"Sure, when?" Nell asked.

"How about today, say about 1:30?" Wes asked.

"Sure, I'll see you then, bye." Nell said as she left.

* * *

-that evening-

"It was just lunch!" Nell said.

"With a piolet Eleanor!" Jan Dodonna replied.

"I'm not a baby anymore." Nell said.

"I know you're not a baby anymore Eleanor, but you're all I have left after the empire. Losing Bail when Alderan was destroyed was hard, but when Earth was destroyed I lost everything, my only child, your mother. All I have left of her is a few holo-stills and you." Dodonna said hugging Nell. "Enough of the past, now, I have a surprise for you." he said putting something in her hand.

"Grandpa, where did you get this! I thought you could only find them on Earth!" Nell said in excitement as she unwrapped the Cadbury Caramel filled Chocolate Egg and bit into it, licking caramel from her lips and fingers. "I never could eat these things without getting caramel on me." Nell giggled.

"Neither could your mother." Dodonna said with a laugh. "The main factory where they're made was on Earth, but there's a secondary factory on Naboo."

"Thank you so much grandpa." Nell said hugging Dodonna.

"You're welcome dear." Dodonna said.

* * *

-4 months later-

"Nell, Nell! " Wes said shaking Nell. "Come on Nell you have to get to your transport!"

"What! Oh right, thanks." Nell said quickly, running to the hanger.

Ten minutes later Wes is just about to take off when something, or should we say _someone_, caught his attention.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?" Wes yelled as Nell ran to him, she was crying, a look of pure terror and panic on her face.

"They're gone! All of them, all the transports are gone, the last two were just taking off as I got there." Nell cried as she threw her arms around Wes.

"What, oh blast!" Wes said. "Hey, hey, it's gonna be ok Nell, we're not gonna leave you ok, sshhh, sshhh, it's ok." Wes says holding her.

/ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY/

"Come on!" Wes said pulling Nell after him to his X-Wing. "You're riding with me."

"But . . ." Nell starts to say.

"No but's, we're going now!" Wes said lifting Nell up and putting her in the seat behind his and getting in himself, strapping in and starting up the X-Wing, and taking off.

* * *

**REVIEWING IS NOT A CITY IN CHINA!**

**PLEASE REVIEW !**

**IT IS A SIN AGAINST FANFICTION TO READ AND NOT LEAVE A REVIEW !**


	3. Leaving On An X Wing

Leaving on an x wing

* * *

"Nell." a voice says. "Nell." 

Nell opened her eyes sleepily.

"What's going on?" Nell asks.

"We're dropping out of hyperspace." Wes said.

"I'm dizzy." Nell murmured.

"Reversion sickness, it happens when you drop out of hyperspace, there's a breath mask next to the medpack, put that on for a few minutes, that should help." Wes said gently.

A few minutes later Nell took off the breath mask and fell back into sleep.

Two hours later, late evening, Wes landed on the new base location, Hoth.

Wes gets out and unharnesses a sleeping Nell and gently lifts her out of the seat and carries her into the new base. Nell shivers slightly.

". . .cold. . ." Nell murmurs.

"You'll be warm soon." Wes whispers placing a soft kiss on her head, as he walks into the base.

"JANSEN!" Wedge yells when he spots Wes. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Sshhh! You'll wake her up!" Wes hisses back at Wedge.

"We were worried sick about you, and Dodonna's having a panic attack over sleeping beauty here." Wedge said quietly, gesturing at Nell.

- three days later, early morning-

Wes got up and prepared for what would be the most intense battle of his life, a battle that he might not even return from. Oh gods, please let me come back alive. Wes thought as he tucked the holo-image of Nell, that he never went on a mission without, and tucked it into one of the pockets on his flight suit, then made his way down to the hanger.

As the sun began to rise Wes began the final preparations before take off. Wes glanced at the chrono, 4:52, Nell's still asleep, I hope. Wes thought.

Nell was woken up by the sound of the base intercom.

/ALL PIOLETS REPORT TO YOUR SHIPS/

"What! Oh gods no!" Nell said leaping out of bed and running out of her quarters still clad in her pajamas, which was just a black tank top and boyshorts, and ran as fast as she could to the hanger.

"Wes!" Nell called as she ran into the hanger. "Wes!"

Wes was just climbing into his X Wing when he heard someone yelling his name, he turned to see Nell running towards him, he jumped down.

"Wes, don't go, please don't go!" Nell sobbed as she ran into his arms. "I don't want to lose you."

"Oh Nell, sshhh, sshhh. Everything will be alright I promise. You won't lose me Nell." Wes said gently as he held her tightly.

"What if you don't come back?" Nell whimpered.

"Hey, Nell, look at me baby girl, I promise I'll be back. I promise." Wes said cupping Nell's face with his hands and wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "Here, you keep this safe for me till I get back ok?" Wes said taking off a silver chain with a small medallion with the Rouge Squadron insignia engraved on it, hanging on it, and put it around Nell's neck.

"Wait, here." Nell said as she took of her own necklace, a small crystal prism on a silver chain, and stood on her toes as she slipped it over his head. "Come back to me ok?"

"I will." Wes said as he tucked the necklace into his flight suit and kissed her. "Hey, did I ever tell you how great you look when you're in your pajamas?"

Nell blushed as realized she had run from her room without even changing out of her pajamas.

* * *

HEY REVIEW! 


	4. Hero

Dedicated to skywalker05

thanks hope this is a little longer for you.

* * *

Hero

* * *

For nearly ten hours Nell all but loitered out by the hanger bay.

"We've got everyone who can fight down there already sir." The man said.

"I can fight." Nell said.

"No absolutely not!" Dodonna said.

"But,"

"No buts, now go."

An hour later Nell pulled on a pair combat boots and pulled on her pack and holstered her weapon and left.

Four hours later an ATAT crashed through the brush of the forest.

"Oh shit!" a soldier yelled.

Nell jumped onto the ATAT and began shooting a hole in its metal plating and took out a plasma grenade threw it in and jumped just as it exploded as a piece of scrap hit her head.

Nell groaned as she hit the ground.

"He's wounded!" a soldier yelled running to Nell and pulling her helmet off with a gasp. "Call base! The generals granddaughter is wounded!"

* * *

"She's gonna be heart broken." Dodonna said looking at his granddaughter who lay in a medical bed, her cuts and scrapes bandaged, he ran the backs of his fingers across the skin of her scalp as Dr. Bailden bandaged her shaved head. "Her hair is, was, her crown."

"She had such lovely hair, I've seen how much care she gave it. Absolute shame." Dr. Bailden said with a sigh as he finished bandaging Nell's head.

* * *

Wes jumped out of his X-wing and ran out of the hanger in search of Nell. As he rounded the corner he came face to face with General Dodonna. Dodonna gathered Wes into a hug.

"Thank the gods." Dodonna said letting Wes go.

"General, what-" Wes starts. "Something happened to Nell, didn't it?"

"She snuck out of base, joined the soldiers, took down an ATAT and saved many lives, she was hit by a piece of scrap metal, she was hurt, badly. She's bald, her head had to be shaved to clean the wound." Dodonna said as they walked to the medical bay.

"How is she?" Wes asked Dr. Bailden as they entered the room.

"She's waking up just now." Dr. Bailden said.

"Hey baby girl." Wes said softly, as he saw Nell laying in the medical bed.

Nell smiles a little as Wes sits down on the Medical bed next to her, she reaches up tug at a piece of hair but she only feels bandages.

"M-my hair? W-wh-where's my hair!" Nell cried in panic.

"You were hit by some scrap and they had to shave your head to clean the wound." Wes said, taking her hand in his own.

"How can you even look at me, I look like a monster." Nell said sadly.

"Hey, listen to me Nell, I don't care. I'm not in love with your hair, if it all fell out I'd love you anyways." Wes said kissing Nell.

* * *

Nell sat at a table in the mess hall where photos and other things sat, her head bowed in prayer.

"What's Nell doing?" Wes asked.

"A prayer for the dead. On Earth there was a special day to honor those who have passed, Day of The Dead. A few days after Alderon was destroyed the Empire targeted Earth, they wanted the best people to work on the Death Star. Earth was home to some of the greatest minds; chemists, engineers, inventors, physicists the works. Nell's mother and father were among them.

The Empire ordered the United Nations to comply with their demands that they hand over their greatest minds. They refused, and Earth was destroyed. Nell's mother and father had sent her away a few weeks before, sent her to me." Dodonna said.

Nell sat and looked at the pictures.

"Praise for the high tide." a voice said from behind her. Nell turned to see Dodonna and smiled slightly. "Praise for the seaside."

"Praise for the sun at high noon." Nell said.  
"Praise for the lightning." Dodonna said."Praise for the singing."  
"Praise the father sun and sister moon." Nell said.

"Praise for the red dawn," Dodonna said. "Grass that we walk upon."  
"Praise for the river's whispered tune." Nell said.  
"Praise for the wind brother," Dodonna said. "Praise for the earth mother."  
"Praise the father sun and sister moon." Nell finished.

Dodonna hugged her.

"Thank you grandpa." Nell whispered.

* * *

let's get those reviews flowing people!


	5. Show Me How To Fly

Show Me How To Fly

"Hey, Han can I ask you something?" Wes asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Han asks.

"I want to give this to Nell, what do you think?" Wes asked as he took a small box from a pouch on his belt and gave it to Han.

"Wow, this looks like an antique." Han said when he opened the box, a small gold band with a diamond set in it.

"It was my great grandmothers." Wes said as Han gave him back the ring.

"So, you're gonna ask her?" Han asked.

"Yeah." Wes said, "she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Six months ago I thought I had everything I ever wanted, then she fell into my life, literally, ever since then she's turned my life upside down, just little things she does like the way she bites her lower lip when she's nervous. She's just so unpredictable and she's elegant and intelligent

Now all I have to do is ask the general for his permission."

"Good luck." Han said.

"Thanks." Wes said as he left.

* * *

It was late night and the hanger was empty, everyone had left for the day except for Nell and Wes.

Nell sat on the edge of a wing on Wes's X-wing watching him work on it and listening to the radio when a song came on the radio.

"Oh I love this song!" Nell said as she turned the radio up.

_When I think back on these times, _

_and the dreams we left behind. _

_I'll be glad cause I was blessed _

_to get to have you in my life, _

_when I think back on these days, _

_I'll look and see your face, _

_you were right there for me.

* * *

_

Wes wiped his hands off.

* * *

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. _

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life. _

_I'll keep a part of you with me, _

_and everywhere I am there you'll be_

_and everywhere I am there you'll be.

* * *

_

Wes held his arms up to Nell. "Dance with me."

Nell smiled shyly and slid off the wing into Wes's arms

* * *

_Well, you showed me how it feels  
To have the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me

* * *

_Wes didn't care that someone might see them, the only thing he cared about right now was that he was here with Nell.

* * *

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. _

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life. _

_I'll keep a part of you with me, _

_and everywhere I am there you'll be_

_and everywhere I am there you'll be.

* * *

_

"Will you marry me?" Wes murmured

Nell looked at him. "What?"

"I want to marry you Nell, I want to spend my life with you. Will you be my wife?" Wes asked opening the ringbox.

"Yes!" Nell said as Wes slipped the ring on her finger.

"I know it's not much, it was my great grandmothers." Wes said.

"No, it's perfect. I love it." Nell said hugging him.

* * *

_  
Cause I always saw in you my life, my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
Always  
_"I love you." Wes murmured._  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. _

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life. _

_I'll keep a part of you with me, _

_and everywhere I am there you'll be_

_and everywhere I am there you'll be.

* * *

_

"Show me." Nell whispered.

* * *

_There you'll be

* * *

_

-Three months later-

Wes woke up to the sound of pounding on his door.

"I'm coming, keep your shirt on." Wes grumbled as he opened the door.

"Finaly, jeeze if we gave you the chance you'd probably sleep through your entire wedding. Nice boxers." Han said as he walked in in full General uniform and laughed at Wes's boxers, black satin with dice on them. "Here, all clean and pressed." Han said giving Wes his dress uniform.

"What are you doing eyeing my ass anyways Solo?" Wes asked Han as he pulled the dress pants on over the boxers he wore.

"Don't flatter yourself Jansen." Han said.

"I'm not, Nell flatters me enough, so I don't have to." Wes said. "How's Nell? She hasn't really been feeling very well lately."

"Leia said she's nervous but she looks great." Han said.

"It's time Eleanor." Dodonna said. Nell sat nervously tugging at her simple gown. The dress was white satin, with a fitted bodice and sleeves that belled out at the elbows she wore white slippers on her feet.

"Ok." Nell said getting up. "I always thought mom and dad would be here for this."

"I know sweet heart, I know." Dodonna said hugging her.

"I'm scared, Wes wants to go with Rouge Squadron when they attack the second Death Star, what if he never comes back, I don't think I could raise a baby on my own." Nell whimpered into her grandfathers chest.

"Baby? I'm going to be a great grandpa?" Dodonna asked.

"In six months, you're not angry with me, are you?" Nell asked.

"Angry, of course not! My grand baby's going to have a baby, it's wonderful." Dodonna replied happily.

* * *


	6. Run From Hoth

Run From Hoth

* * *

-5 and a half months later-

"Wes, Wes, are you awake?" Nell asks, nudging Wes.

"Wes is currently brain dead, try back later." Wes mutters.

"Wes, wake up." Nell says nudging him again.

"What, Nell?" Wes asks tiredly.

"I'm hungry, can you get me something to eat?" Nell asks.

"Nell it's 5:30 in the morning." Wes starts, but stops, even though it was dark Wes knew she was giving him the face, the one that never failed, the pleading puppy face. "Alright, alright."

"Thank you." Nell says.

* * *

-mid-morning-

"Come on Princess, Rieekken said to get you to your transport." Han growls dragging Leia behind him just as the corridor a few feet ahead caves in, he picks Leia up and puts her over his shoulder and runs.

"Put me down!" Leia cries pounding her fist against Han's back.

"NELL! Han wait! Nell's still here, we can't leave her!" Leia cries when they pass Nell.

Han stops and puts Leia down, Leia runs to Nell.

"Come on, your coming with us!" Han says picking Nell up and heading towards the Falcon, Leia following behind, Nell's pack slung over her shoulder.

* * *

-2 hours later-

Nell gasps, she'd been having pains since late last night.

Leia gets up and and gets the med scanner.

"No, it's- it's too early, I- _Ohh gods!_" Nell cries grabbing her belly. "No, not now, not here!"

"Yes now and yes here." Leia says as she looks at the med scanner that she's scanning Nell's belly with. "You're already dilated six centimeters."

* * *

Nell's cries grew more frantic and pained with each passing moment

"Hush now, you're almost ready" Leia murmurs. "You're dilated the full ten centimeters, I want you to push with the next contraction." Leia says.

Nell nods her head.

"Alright Nell, I need a big hard push." Leia tells her, "Push down hard Nell."

Nell pushes as hard as she can and gives an agonized scream as the head lurches out.

"There we go, the head's passed." Leia says. "Alright I need another push to get the shoulders out."

"I can't. It hurts!" Nell cries.

"Just a little more." Leia says, Nell gives another push and cries out in pain."That's it Nell. One last push now."

Nell pushes down one last time and cries out in pain as the baby slides out into Leia's waiting hands. Nell collapses, her eyes close in exhaustion.

"Nell, open your eyes." Leia says.

Nell opens her eyes, to see Leia holding a wailing infant in her hands, still covered in birth fluid and tiny legs and arms flailing. Leia lays the baby on Nell's chest.

"He's beautiful!" Nell says, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hello baby."

Tiny green eyes open and gaze up at her.

"Alright, come here little fellow" Leia said twenty minutes later. "Your mama's all clean, now it's your turn."

Leia placed the now clean baby in Nell's arms.

"What's his name?" Leia asked.

"Trinian." Nell said.

"I'll let you two alone so you can rest." Leia said leaving.

"My beautiful baby boy, I wish your daddy could have been here, he wanted to be there when you came." Nell says softly.

* * *

"How is she?" Han asks, as Leia came out.

"She's fine, tired, but fine. She had a boy, they're resting for now, they're both healthy." Leia said

* * *

REVIEWS!


	7. Sweet Southern Comfort

Chapter 7

Sweet Southern Comfort

The shriek of baby cries woke Nell, it had been 5 days since she had given birth to her son, Trinian and they had only just arrived at the new base on Endor a few hours ago and had not yet seen Wes, so she and the baby just went straight to Wes's quarters

"Hey, what's wrong baby, come here, shhh, shhh, you should be sleeping you know, what are you doing up so late?" Nell cooed, "You wanna sit with me for while." Trinian took Nell's nipple into his tiny pink mouth and began to nurse, Nell smiled softly and began to sing;

'_Misty sunrise in my hometown,  
Rows of cotton bout knee high,  
Mrs. Baker down the dirt road,  
Still got clothes out on the line, _

Erwin Nichols there with Judge Lee,  
Playin checkers at the gin,  
When I dream about the southland,  
This is where it all begins'

_From Carolina down to Georgia,  
Smell the jasmine and magnolia,  
Sleepy Sweet home Alabama,  
Roll tide roll,  
Muddy water, Mississippi,  
Blessed Grace land whispers to me,  
Carry on, Carry on,  
Sweet Southern Comfort carry on,_

Nell was so wrapped up in singing to her son that she never even heard the door open.

Wes walked in and stopped, although it was dark, Wes could faintly see her outline sitting up in the double bed.

_  
Catchin catfish on the river,  
Chasin fireflies by the creek,  
Kissin Gary Williams sister,  
On the porch Homecomin week, _

With rusty cars and weeping willows,  
Keepin watch out in the yard,  
Just a snapshot of down home Dixie,  
Could be anywhere you are,

In Carolina or in Georgia,Open arms are waitin for ya,  
Louisiana yellow rose of San Antone,  
Arkansas, Mississippi,  
Old man river whispers to me,  
Carry on, Carry on,  
Sweet Southern Comfort carry on,

As I sit here I'm surrounded,  
By these priceless memories,  
I don't have to think about it,  
There's no place I'd rather be,

When the corridor in the Hoth base caved in he thought she didn't make when he radioed the transports,she wasn't on any of the transports,but nowhere she was. 

In Carolina or in Georgia,  
Smell the jasmine and magnolia,  
Sleepy Sweet home Alabama,  
Roll tide roll,  
Muddy water, Mississippi,  
Blessed Graceland whispers to me,  
Carry on, Carry on,  
Sweet Southern Comfort,  
Carry on, Carry on,  
Sweet Southern Comfort carry on

"Nell?" Wes says as he takes a step forward, a small panel light near the bed came on, its light dim.

"Wes!" Nell cries, jostling the small nursing baby, causing him to shriek in protest as the nipple he was nursing from is jerked from him.

"I-is that..." Wes asks as he heard the tiny shrieks.

"Our son, Trinian." Nell says, as she put him back to her nipple.

"When..." Wes murmurs as he gapes in wonder at the tiny child that's suckling at Nell's breast.

"Five days ago, on the Falcon, come here and see our son, he won't bite." Nell says happily.

Wes hurriedly strips off his flight suit, till he was in just his undershirt and shorts, and climbs into bed and wraps Nell in his arms.

"Oh Nell, I'm sorry I couldn't be with you, I should have been there for you." Wes says as he holds Nell, tears streaming down his face.

"Wes, it's alright, it couldn't be helped." Nell murmurs as she brushed a few tears from his cheek with her thumb.

"He's so big." Wes says softly as he strokes his son's tiny cheek with his finger.

"12 pounds 6 ounces of screaming baby boy the minute he came out, he's been wanting to meet his daddy for a while now." Nell says as Trinian lets go of her breast, his tiny tummy full, and yawns, "Here, hold him."

"Was he really 12 pounds?" Wes asks as Nell gently sets Trinian in his arms.

"Yes he was, it felt like more when I was pushing him out, he was so big I felt like I was being ripped in two, then he was out and I heard him cry and I saw him, he was wet and sticky his tiny little face was red and scrunched up cause he was crying he was kicking his feet and waving his arms about in the air, then Leia put him on my chest and he stopped crying and curled up on my chest, and he opened his little green eyes. I'm so glad we're all together now." Nell says as she leans her head against Wes's shoulder.


End file.
